


Professor Cain

by Axelex12



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, BAMF Cassandra Cain, Blow Jobs, British!Cassandra Cain, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Damian Wayne, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Ms. Cain fucks her favorite student.Cassandra Cain/Damian WayneCollege Professor/Student Affair AU
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Professor Cain

She looked at me for a long time as the music played throughout the room. She was wearing a sexy  
formal dress that showed off a great amount of cleavage. She went to take one final sip of her drink  
before I was on her. Our lips were crushing into each other as her hands went to loosen my bow tie and  
remove my jacket. “I want you professor.” I said as my lips were buried into her flesh. She pulled my  
head up to meet hers and said in her lovely seductive, British accent “Cassandra, Darling call me Cassandra.” I  
nodded and proceeded to kiss her sweet cleavage as I went down to my knees and lifted up the hems of  
her dress. I needed to see that wonderful wet sex of hers. “Oh yes Little D, Damian, Damian!” I awoke from my  
dream to find myself sitting in my Theatre history class with my professor looking down on me slightly  
annoyed. 

The class was over and as the students departed the class room Professor Cain asked me to stay  
behind. “Oh Damian what am I going to do with you? I’ve spoke to your other teachers and they all seem  
to give you glowing reports and yet here in my class you end up exhausted and tired. So I have to ask  
what’s going on.” I could tell by the look in her eye she wanted answers. “I’m truly sorry Professor it’s  
just that I haven’t been getting that much sleep lately and it has nothing to do with you. If I can be  
honest I love this class it’s just lately I’ve been having trouble sleeping.” She laid back in her leather  
chair and spoke this time annoyance turned to concern. “What’s wrong Damian?” I was afraid to tell her  
about the dreams that I was having but when she put her hand on top of mine I felt a little more at ease.  
“It’s just that everybody in my dorm seems to be well-“Fucking” she cut me off and got to the truth at  
hand. “Yeah and It’s getting pretty lonely around campus. I’m starting to feel like everybody is having  
sex and I’m still waiting in the wings waiting for my shot.”   
She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder “So you can’t get to sleep because everyone seems to be  
going at it and I’ll assume many of them are quite vocal.” I nodded then she moved from her chair and  
sat on top of her large desk. “What else is troubling you?” I stammered a bit before I looked up into  
those lovely brown eyes and reviled the truth. “I’ve also been having dreams about this one particular  
woman. In my dreams we always end up making love in some pretty ritzy places.” She looked at me  
and smirked. “So you’re in desperate need of getting laid and you’ve also been having very erotic  
dreams about me, Sounds like a very good excuse for passing out in my class.”   
I looked at her for a moment and then spoke defensively, “Hold on I never said that I was dreaming  
about you.” I felt her sit on top of me with her large breast resting in my face. “Oh come on darling  
there’s nothing to be ashamed of. You think I don’t notice how you look at me? How you get that glint  
of love in your eye, or even how you breathe when I come near you, I see it all love and to be honest  
I’m quite flattered. I think you’d be surprised if I told you I’m smitten with you myself.” I felt my cheeks  
become red and I felt something swell up in my pants. Cass smiled went to her desk and pulled out her  
car keys then gathered her stuff together then went to leave the classroom. “Are you coming darling?” I  
was a bit confused “Where are we going?” she laughed “Do you trust me?” I gave half a nod before I  
found myself whisked away to her car. We were on the road going as fast as possible. About a half hour  
later we were in the drive way of her large home, the place looked like a mixture of a medieval castle  
and a mansion you would find in the Hollywood hills.

She ran me up the stairs to her large bedroom and when we got there she locked the doors behind her  
dropped her stuff on the nearby sofa and tackled me onto her large Queen Size bed. “Dear God I’ve  
been waiting to fuck you since you were a freshman.” I looked at her surprised but that didn’t stop her  
from kissing me half to death. She could tell I was nervous she felt how my hands trembled when they  
went to touch her clothing. She slowed down and gently began to unzip my jeans and take them off my  
legs she smiled when she saw my large cock standing at full attention for her. She looked at me  
with the compassionate eyes of a mother and brought my hands up to undo her creamy white blouse.

One her top was off next came her skirt she smiled as we ended up changing positions. I slid her black  
satin panties off and unzipped the back of her tan colored skirt as it fell off her body and onto the ground  
with gracefulness.   
She was more beautiful then I could have dreamed of. Her breast were large round and firm while her  
ass was just as wonderful as her clothing advertised, her pussy was covered in pubic hair but it was well  
kept. I lowered myself down to her so that I could kiss her full lips. She took my dick in her hand and  
gently guided it into her warm and welcoming sex. “Let’s take it nice and slow.” She said with a warm  
hearted smile. I lunged in slowly making Cassandra moan out in wanting. “Dear God you’re huge!” I pressed  
into her harder and deeper then I meant to but pretty soon she couldn’t care less her legs wrapped  
around my waist and she let out a long low moan “Oh My lord that’s it right there baby you’re going  
to make me come!” I was on my back as she anchored herself down on my cock. “You’re such a good  
boy Damian. Now I want you to pound me hard ok.” I slammed her down harder and harder making the  
English Rose moan and scream like a back alley whore. 

“I’m coming again!”   
*BOOM* 

Cass had  
another orgasm as I was still working on my first.  
She was riding out the aftershocks as I felt her body shake in my arms; when she was coming out of her  
glorious high. She kissed my lips and I spoke “Were not done yet are we?” She smiled at me and said  
, “No darling not even close, I still have one more position to teach you.” Cassandra turned around and smiled  
as she beckoned me with her finger, I moved behind her and inserted my large cock deep inside her  
warm pussy and thrust myself back and forth making her cry a loud in pure bliss. After a few minutes I  
shot my load down Cassandra's throat and she smiled giving me a very cheeky thanks.   
We lay in her bed for awhile just staring up at her beautiful bedroom ceiling. “So an explorer  
humanitarian, Professor and Duchess, must be quite the life style.” She laughed “At times yes but other  
times I wish I could just drop it all and teach. I’ve already seen a fair amount of the world now I just want  
to see if I can make it a better place.” I smiled as I was tempted to ask for a smoke but I choose not to.  
“So I know it’s none of my business but does the duchess have a duke in her life or has she given up  
on that aspect of her life?” I asked curious she looked at me with her head on my chest and smiled  
“This Duchess is quite happy being single thank you very much.” I smiled as I got up from the bed and  
moved towards the shower. Cassandra smiled as she looked at her nail marks along my back. “My God I’ve  
turned your back into a complete scratch post how careless of me.” I laughed and said “Well at least it  
was the good kind of scratch. Say is it cool with you if I take a shower?” I couldn’t hear her reply but  
when I turned around Cassandra had stepped into the shower with me. 

The water glistened off her dark long hair and seemed to make the rest of her body shine. I was  
somehow under her spell and found myself wanting to please every part of her body. “Hey I thought we  
were here to get clean?” she said as I buried my face deep into her crotch and began to lick and feast  
on her pussy. I probed my tongue deeper and deeper until I thought of an extra way to make her more  
aroused. While she was enjoying the good tongue lashing I was giving her furry sex I inserted my middle finger into her tight puckered butthole. Cassandra let a surprised gasp escape from her mouth as I buried my  
tongue deeper and deeper into her box and my finger went deeper and deeper into her ass. When I was  
done tormenting her I removed my head from between her legs and my finger from her bottom. Cassandra  
looked at me and smiled she kissed me deeply as she took hold of my dick and was surprised at how  
large it became.  
She turned off the shower and walked me out of the shower and back into her bedroom. She knelt down  
in front of me and placed my cock in the valley between her succulent breasts. “I never realized that you  
were such a sex machine. I wonder what else lies inside that perverted mind of yours.” I laughed as I  
began to deeply enjoy the tit job Cassandra was giving me. I smiled and said out loud by mistake “You fuck  
with me long enough and that’s maybe what you’ll get.” When I realized what I said Cassandra arched an  
eyebrow and responded “I knew there was a reason why I liked you.” When I came I fell onto the soft  
carpet. “I’m going for a night time swim care to join me?” She asked her voice turning back into that  
pleasant teacher that I was use to.   
“Actually I’m kind of hungry she smiled and offered to help me up off the ground. She walked me down  
to her kitchen and offered me a drink. “I should have some leftover chicken parm if that’s what you’d  
like. I thankfully accepted it and the hard cider she passed to me on the counter. “So do you have any  
plains for the summer?” She asked I looked at her and simply said “Try to find a job. And what about  
you what does the great Cassandra Cain have plain for her vacation?” I asked making fun of her title.  
She smiled and said “Oh I’ll be traveling.” I looked at her and smirked “Yes I thought you would be  
doing something like that jet setting around the world skinny dipping in Mediterranean Sea, yeah sounds  
a lot like you. 

She gave me this look and said with a grin handing me the food “You know I could always use a  
companion to come with me on the trip.” I looked at her and said “You want me to accompany you?  
Look Cass! That’s nice and all but I don’t have that kind of money.” She smiled “I don’t have an issue  
with paying for you plus I could hire you as my personal assistant. You’re job would be taking care of  
my personal needs.” I noticed how she grinned when she said the word personal and I knew in an  
instant what that meant. “Sounds like a good job but what are the perks?” Cass dropped her bath robe  
and said “Well you’d be seeing the world spending a lot of time with your favorite professor and your  
sex game would improve quite a lot, plus I’d pay you handsomely. Not to mention you’re a writer you  
would be given plenty of time to write.” I thought about her offer for a good two minutes and said “Sure  
I’ll take the job.” She smiled and then walked with me back to the pool and I watched her swim for  
about an hour.

The next evening I was in class was the night of our final exam. Everybody seemed to finish rather  
quickly by the time it was seven thirty I looked up to find myself alone with Cass in the class room I  
finished the test and handed it in when I went to her desk I noticed that her classic black skirt was three  
inches shorter than normal and how the top she was wearing seemed to barley touch her body. Cass  
however was somewhat cross with me when I tried to bring up what we talked about a few days ago. I  
decided to meet up with her in her office to see if we could talk. When she arrived she looked quite  
annoyed. “Oh I see that you’re still here, I thought you’d be trying to nail some busty co-ed by now.”  
Now there were two ways I could chose to take that snide comment one was personal the other she was  
just letting off steam I ended up choosing personal. “Is there something I’ve done to offend you  
professor?”

Her eyes now looked at me with anger and rage “I’m fine why don’t you go on over to the English  
department and stick your head up Professor Prince skirt I hear she likes her boys young, you  
seem to fit her standards.” I was ready to walk out the door when she hurled the final insult at me.  
“Yeah you should leave, you good for nothing womanizing ape.” I locked the door before I stepped  
back turned around and got right up in her face. “Now you listen to me you arrogant, smug, conniving  
little bitich. I don’t enjoy being attacked but you’re a woman so I have no choice but to take it from you.  
But if you ever and I mean ever call me an ape again I’ll take that degree on your wall and shove it  
down your throat you understand me. Another thing you have some nerve calling Professor Diana a  
whore at least she has standards.” I went to unlock the door and leave but she threw something at the  
back of my head and she shouted at me just to be spiteful. “You go to hell you damned dirty ape!” I  
dropped my bag in the corner of her room took off my belt grabbed a firm hold of her wrist sat down on  
the couch and threw her across my knee and smacked her ass with my belt. 

“Ow hey what the hell are you doing I’m your professor?” I smacked her ass again “Not at the  
moment. Right now you’re a spoiled rich little brat who is learning to respect those beneath her. I think  
twenty lashes should do.” I struck her plump bottom again and again until she let out a cry mixed with  
pleasure and pain. “I bet you never treated Diana this way. You’re just a mean old savage.” I tried hard  
to suppress my need to laugh as I stood her up and walked her over to her desk and bent her over. “So  
I’m a savage now? Well then if I’m such a savage I think I’ll make that another twenty lashes, teach  
that fine ass of yours who’s in control here.” For the next twenty minutes I spanked her ass until it was  
a deep purple. I dropped my belt and unzipped my pants and centered my cock right at Cass’ butt  
hole. 

“Now to make sure you remember the lesson.” I shoved my entire cock into her anal passage and she  
screamed out in joy. “This is so wrong.” She moaned but I made a quick reply “Yet it feels so right  
doesn’t.” I slapped my hand down on her now bruised rump. “Oh God yes fuck me like I’m a whore!” I  
was almost coming towards the end of my sexual rampage when Cass had an idea. “Why don’t you  
take a seat I’ll take it from here?” I sat down in her large leather chair and she rode my cock until I  
came filling her anal passage with my cream.  
An hour later we arrived at her home where she gave me the grand tour. We stopped in her large library  
to have ourselves a chat. “So what is the connection between you and Professor Diana?” I hesitated to  
tell her but she gave a look with those seductive eyes of hers and I told her. “Diana is my Godmother  
She and my father taught together for years. Once he passed away she and I became quite close, so  
whenever my mom went out of town on a business trip I’d stay at her house.” Cass thankfully could tell  
that talking about this was bothering me so she stopped with the questions. 

“I’m sorry I threatened you. Please know I would never put my hands on a woman like that ever.” She  
smiled and sat down beside me. “I know and I should apologize for calling you an animal that was low of  
me.” Cass smirked and kissed my neck then my cheeks turning my face towards her she began to  
remove my shirt and as her hands ran up and down my chest she smiled “You know I did enjoy you  
rampaging through my ass earlier made me feel rather sexy.” Her dainty hands were tugging my belt  
loose. I kissed her neck and lifted her up in my arms and carried her “Where to My lady?” She smiled  
and said in her accent “My bedroom if you please sir?” I nodded and carried her up the winding  
staircase, and placed her down on the soft bed. I spread her legs open and placed my lips on her furry  
patch my bottom just above her clit. And I preceded to motor boat her clit. “Oh My god that feels  
wonderful!” Cass ran her fingers through my hair as I put my face between her lovely breasts and spoke.  
“You have some great boobs.” She smiled “Well thank you sweetheart. And you have a fantastic dick; I mean you’re a monster.” I laughed as I turned over and slept beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
